


Into You

by Enochianess



Series: Personal Trainer AU [7]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, M/M, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Laurent and Damen go on their first date





	

Laurent knows it’s ridiculous to be nervous for his date with Damen; they’ve been together for three months now. He’s never been on a date though. He doesn’t really know what’s supposed to happen, how he’s supposed to act, or what they’re supposed to talk about. Damen said it’s supposed to be about getting to know each other better, but what does that mean? Damen knows more about him than anyone else, other than Auguste of course. What else could he possibly want to know?

Laurent’s silent as Damen drives them back to his apartment, stuck panicking in his own head. Even staring out the window he can tell that Damen’s eyes are on him; he can feel it like a hot brand. It’s not until Damen places a hand on his leg and starts rubbing soothing circles into his inner thigh that Laurent realizes he’s been bouncing it up and down. His inner thighs are a weak spot for Laurent, and he feels himself relax into it instantly, his leg stilling. He turns to look at Damen and finds his boyfriend smiling softly at him; it makes him feel a little better. It’s just _Damen_ he’s going on a date with after all. He knows he’ll make sure Laurent’s having a good time. He just needs to calm down.

“Did you have a good day at work?” Damen asks.

“It was okay.” Laurent shrugs, reaching down to take Damen’s hand between both of his own. “Torveld has given me a new report to write, but I’ve finished the others so it’s manageable.”

“Not too stressful then.”

“Thankfully not. I was sure my hair was going to start turning grey.”

Damen laughs, “We wouldn’t want that. I’m quite attached to the blond.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t want me if I was grey?”

“Of course I’m not. But your hair is beautiful. It was a compliment.”

“Not a very good one.”

Damen smiles, amused, and taps an offbeat rhythm on the steering wheel, waiting for the traffic lights to change. “It looked like Nikandros worked you hard tonight.”

“Yeah, because he’s an asshole.”

“Still don’t like him much, huh?”

“His sole purpose seems to be to run me into the ground. You were okay because I could just stare at your ass all the time.”

“Technically you can stare at his too. Although I’d probably kill you for it.”

“Don’t worry, I prefer yours anyway.”

“Of course you do,” Damen says with a smirk.

“Shut up.”

“It’s a shame I can’t touch you tonight; I could’ve gotten all those muscle knots out for you. You feel tense.”

“Why can’t you touch me?”

“That doesn’t happen until at least the third date,” Damen teases.

“Well I think for it to be a decent date you should have to get me off at least twice.”

Damen tuts, but there’s a grin on his face. “That’s not what a date is about, Laurent. It’s about getting to know each other.”

“We already know each other.”

“What’s my favorite color?”

Laurent narrows his eyes at Damen. “Why does that matter?”

“Because I want to know yours. I want to know everything about you. Even the little things that you don’t think matter because they matter to me.”

Blushing, Laurent turns to look out the window again. “I’m not that interesting.”

“You are to me.”

* * *

“Okay, you shower first,” Damen says once he’s closed the front door behind them. He drops his gym bag on the floor by his shoes and walks through the apartment to his bedroom.

“Aren’t we showering together?” Laurent frowns, following at his heels.

Damen turns and cradles his face in his hands, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “If we do we’ll never get to the restaurant.”

“Fine,” Laurent huffs. “I guess I’ll shower alone.”

Because he’s a little shit, Laurent starts stripping off there and then, pretending not to notice the hungry way that Damen looks at him. He makes sure to peel his tight t-shirt off extra slowly, revealing each inch of his pale, toned torso. It ruffles his hair as he pulls it off, but he knows that Damen likes it like that, when it looks like they’ve been rolling around between the sheets.

“Laurent,” Damen chokes out once Laurent’s entirely naked. “I didn’t—”

“What? I’m not going to shower in my clothes am I?”

Damen steps closer and places his hands on Laurent’s waist, squeezing lightly. He dips his head and buries it in Laurent’s neck, giving tiny little kitten licks that make Laurent make soft sounds of pleasure.

“You’re making this really difficult,” Damen whispers. “Why can’t you just do as you’re told for once?”

“I’ve never been good at listening to instructions.”

Damen smoothes his hands down until he can grab two handfuls of Laurent’s ass, squeezes for a moment, and then takes a step back. “Go and shower.”

“Fine,” Laurent huffs. “But it’s your loss.”

“If you’re good I’ll make it up to you later.”

“And if I’m not?”

“Then I’ll get you so worked up you want to cry, and then I’ll leave you to look after yourself.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“No probably not,” Damen laughs, “just go shower for god’s sake so we can go out. I made a reservation.”

Laurent showers quickly, but revels in the force of the water on his sore shoulders, delights in the smell of Damen’s shampoo and body wash; he likes that he’s going to smell like Damen all night. He dries himself in short, sharp movements, so differently to the way Damen would dry him if he was in here, and then rubs at his damp hair. After much deliberation and flicking back and forth through his wardrobe, Laurent had settled on his nicest black sweater and his black jeans. Looking in the mirror now, he’s worried he looks too casual. However, that thought is swept away instantly the moment he walks back out of the bathroom to find Damen sat on the edge of the bed staring at him like he wants to devour him. There’s only one person Laurent wants to impress tonight and he seems to have nailed it.

Forgetting himself, Damen lurches forward and lifts Laurent into his arms, pressing him up against the nearest wall and kissing him in a way that makes Laurent’s toes curl.

 _“Yes,”_ Laurent gasps, his legs wrapping around Damen’s waist. This is what he’s been after.

Damen’s mouth travels along his jaw until he can suck on Laurent’s earlobe, his hips rolling roughly against Laurent’s on pure instinct. He grunts softly, obviously catching a good angle, and Laurent smiles at the sound. The friction feels good to him, so he can only imagine how it feels through the thin material of Damen’s shorts.

“You look so good,” Damen whispers in his ear as he gradually begins to slow the movement of his hips.

“Why are you stopping?” Laurent huffs.

“Because I need to shower and then we’re going out. As much as I’d love to make you come in these new jeans, I really want to take you out on this date.”

“How do you know they’re new?”

Damen pulls back to look at Laurent, smirking. “You’ve still got the tag in, sweetheart.”

Laurent flushes and looks down to see that, yes, the tag is hanging from one of the belt loops. “Well don’t get any ideas. I didn’t buy them on your behalf.”

“I’m sure,” Damen says, lowering Laurent to the ground.

“Don’t think so highly of yourself.”

Damen laughs and, patting Laurent’s ass affectionately, he walks into the bathroom for his own shower.

* * *

Laurent smiles when they walk into the little Italian restaurant, sliding his hand into Damen’s. Damen grins down at him in response and pulls him over to a waiter to ask to be taken to their table.

They get a good spot; a small table tucked in the back corner offering them the allusion of privacy. The lighting is low and there’s a candle in the center of the table, flickering pleasantly and casting Damen in a beautiful glow that makes his eyes shine and sparkle.

“Is this okay?” Damen asks a little nervously.

“It’s adequate,” Laurent replies with a smirk.

Shaking his head, a wide smile on his face, Damen reaches across the table and takes hold of Laurent’s hand again. “First thing I’ve learnt about you: you’re a little shit.”

“I’m surprised you’ve only just realized this now. You’re not too smart are you? Typical jock.”

Damen laughs. “You’re an asshole.

“I never claimed to be anything else. You knew what you were in for.”

“It’s a good job I quite like assholes then isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is convenient.”

It goes quiet for a moment, just the two of them staring happily at each other over the table. Laurent wants to kiss him so badly, but he knows that’s not what this is about. Not yet anyway.

“So, Damen,” Laurent says, taking back his hand so he can rest his elbows on the table and drop his chin into his palm. “What’s you’re favorite color?”

“Red.” Damen smiles. “What’s yours?”

“Blue. Dark, navy blue.”

“To match your eyes.”

“My eyes aren’t dark.”

“They are right now. They’re beautiful, Laurent.”

“Like my hair?”

“Like all of you.”

Laurent turns his face into his hand bashfully, hiding the pleased smile that spreads across his face. He doesn’t know what to do with such compliments, has never had them gifted to him and had them be genuine.

“Tell me a secret,” Laurent says.

Damen goes quiet for a moment, thinking, and then he says, “I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

“Really?” Laurent sits up straight at that.

“Really.”

“But you seem so confident, like you know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Well, I’ve had girlfriends.” Damen shrugs. “It’s not so different. I like looking after people, making sure they’re happy. It doesn’t matter if they’re a girl or a guy. It’s people I like.”

“But you generally prefer women.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“So, what makes me so special?”

Damen doesn't even hesitate. “You’re clever, and snarky, and funny. You like reading books with me in your pajamas, you bring me coffee to work on your lunch break, and you care about the people around you even though you can’t always show it. You’re good with children—”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Laurent interrupts, waving his hands as he looks down with a blush on his face. “I get it.”

“I’m not sure you do.” Damen says softly. “I like you a hell of a lot, Laurent.”

“I like you too. More than I planned.”

Damen snorts. “You can’t plan everything, sweetheart.”

“It’s irritating. I don’t like losing control.”

“I know. But I promise I’ll look after you.”

“I know. I trust you.”

Damen beams. “Now it’s your turn. Tell me a secret.”

“I’ve never had a boyfriend either.”

“Ever?”

“No,” Laurent says with a shake of his head. “No one’s ever wanted me, and I guess I’ve never really liked anyone enough.”

“I’m sure plenty of people have wanted you, Laurent.”

“No, they’ve wanted to fuck me. There’s a difference. Cast-iron bitch, remember?”

“Well they’re missing out.”

“There was one guy. We had _something_ going on, or at least I thought we did. Apparently it was all part of some bet he had with his friends. All he wanted was to fuck me.”

Something like fury flashes across Damen’s face, but it’s gone as quickly as it had come. “Did he?”

Laurent gives a small nod. “My first time actually.”

“Give me his name and I’ll go kill him right now.”

Laurent knocks their feet together and reaches over to take Damen’s hand. “Thank you, but I’m past it now. I just wish it had been you instead.”

“I would have been nervous.”

“To be my first time?”

“Yeah,” Damen says. “It’s a big deal.”

“Well, it wasn’t for me.”

“No because you were with an asshole. I would’ve made it special.”

“Then make it special tonight. It can be the first time all over again.”

“Are you trying to lure me into bed again, Laurent?”

“Of course I am. I’m waiting for you to realize how ridiculous this no sex on the first date thing is.”

“I’m a man of tradition.”

“Well I’m not.”

Damen laughs. “Lets just have dinner shall we? Have you decided what you want? Do you want a glass of wine?”

Laurent nods. “I think I’m going to have the penne arrabbiata and... I don’t know a lot about wines. What’s good?”

“The third one down is pretty nice. You like white wine don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Then you’ll like that one. It’s not too sweet like some white wines.”

“What are you going to have?”

“The chicken and mushroom ravioli and probably just a water.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind me drinking? I’m fine with driving us home.”

“No,” Damen shakes his head. “I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Damen waves the waiter over and orders for them both, smiling when Laurent tangles their ankles together. After that they talk quietly, happy in their own little bubble.

“No you didn’t!” Laurent laughs.

“Oh but I did.”

“Naked? Through campus? Someone would have arrested you. I don’t believe it.”

“Ask Nikandros. He’s the one who stole all my clothes.”

“And you actually made it back to your dorm?”

“Yep. I was teased mercilessly for it for weeks.”

Laurent snickers and then takes a small sip of the wine that has just arrived, closing his eyes for a moment as he savors the taste. “You’re right. This is good.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“How do you know so much about wine?”

“My father drinks a lot of it. He taught me how to choose wines to compliment food.”

“Well tell him thank you. It’s delicious.”

The pasta is just as good, the slight spice tingling Laurent’s taste buds. Damen seems to spend more time looking at Laurent than eating, but for once, Laurent doesn’t mind being stared at.

“Do I have sauce on my face?” He asks after a while.

“Nuh-uh.”

“Am I just that beautiful?”

“Yes, you are.”

Laurent clears his throat. “Your food will be going cold.”

Damen leans across the table to press a quick kiss to Laurent’s lips and then settles down to tuck into his meal. He seems to be enjoying it just as much as Laurent, shoveling the food into his mouth faster than is probably necessary. Laurent knows he must be hungry after spending all day at the gym. He feels endlessly fond.

“Good?” Laurent asks.

“Very,” Damen manages through a mouthful.

Laurent laughs, pushing the last few bits of pasta around his plate. “Thank you for this, Damen.”

“You’re welcome.”

“It means a lot.”

“We can do it more if you like? Go bowling, or to the cinema, or maybe even ice skating.”

“I like doing this. Sitting and talking.”

“Then we’ll do this again. Whenever you want.”

“It could be like a weekly thing? I mean, we don’t have to go out, but maybe just sit and eat together?”

“I’d love that.” Damen smiles.

They order dessert—well, Laurent orders it and Damen steals most of it—and Damen asks Laurent all about his writing, about the books he’s been reading, about what it is that makes him happiest. Laurent doesn’t think he’s ever talked so much about himself and his passions. It’s nice to have someone who genuinely cares.

“I’ve started doing more writing recently actually,” Laurent says quietly.

“You have? That’s great, Laurent! I know you were struggling to fit it in around work.”

“Inspiration just struck.”

“What have you been writing about?”

“That’s a secret. If I told you I’d have to kill you.”

Damen laughs, spooning a piece of cheesecake and leaning over to feed it to Laurent. If it was anyone else, Laurent would have screwed his nose up at the gesture, but with Damen he happily takes the food offered to him.

“I’m glad you’re doing better, Laurent.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you were feeling a bit down with work and stuff.”

“Well I have a good distraction now.”

“Oh, do you? And what might that be?”

“There’s this great big brute of a man that shows up every now and then… He likes to think highly of himself, but he’s pretty good in the bedroom. When he wants to, he can take me at least four—”

“Shh,” Damen laughs. “Not here, Laurent.”

“Then take me home.”

“Are you finished?”

“Yes. Take me home, Damen.” 

* * *

“This song’s great,” Damen says, turning the sound up on the stereo.

Laurent watches with a small smile on his face as Damen starts to nod his head and sing along to the lyrics. He peers over at Laurent, grabs hold of his thigh and massages the muscle there.

_You are not the single type_

_So baby, this is the perfect time_

_I'm just trying to get you high_

_And faded off this touch_

_You don't need a lonely night_

_So baby, I can make it right_

_You just got to let me try_

_To give you what you want_

“What I want is for you to shut up,” Laurent says.

Smirking, Damen slides his hand up until he can press down in between Laurent’s legs.

“Watch the damn road,” Laurent snaps, pressing his own hand over Damen’s and increasing the pressure until he sighs with relief.

“Feel good?”

“Be quiet.”

Damen squeezes once and then pulls his hand back.

“That’s not what I meant,” Laurent says.

“First date, Laurent. First date.”

“I hate first dates.” Laurent pouts.

“I thought you had a good time?” Damen frowns.

“I loved it. I just wish you’d take me home and fuck me.”

“I’ll walk you up and maybe kiss you goodnight if you’re nice to me.”

“We haven’t had sex for ages.”

“Laurent, it has literally been two days.” 

* * *

“Come inside,” Laurent gasps out between kisses. “ _Please_.”

Damen has him pressed against the door to his apartment, pressing scorching, open-mouthed kisses to his mouth, cheek and jaw. He doesn’t seem to care that they’re in the middle of the hallway where anyone can see them. As usual, he’s too caught up in Laurent to give a damn about the rest of the world.

“Ask nicely,” Damen whispers in his ear.

_“Please.”_

“You don’t normally beg. Did you have too much wine?”

“No,” Laurent says, even though his cheeks are still a little flushed from the alcohol. “Don’t leave me like this.”

Damen reaches down between them and palms at the bulge in Laurent’s jeans. “Mm, you’re hard.”

“No kidding,” Laurent snaps.

“It’s only the first date. You’re going to earn yourself a reputation, Laurent.”

Laurent slams his head back against the door, his eyes falling closed. “I couldn’t care less right now. And whom exactly are you going to tell who gives a damn? It’s not like there’s people lining up to date me.”

“There should be.”

“Will you just come inside? Now preferably.”

Damen presses a slow kiss to Laurent’s lips, humming against him. “Okay.”

Laurent turns in Damen’s arms and struggles to unlock the door, his hands shaking. The minute the door does open though, Damen pushes him inside, kicking it closed behind him, and presses Laurent face-forward into the wall. He grinds hard against his ass and brushes Laurent’s hair out of the way so he can kiss just below his ear.

“I’m hard too.”

“I didn’t realize we were stating the obvious now. Will you just fuck me already?”

Damen reaches around and undoes the button on Laurent’s jeans, slides the zipper down slowly enough that it makes Laurent squirm. Then he pulls down the denim and the thin material of Laurent’s boxers, tapping Laurent’s ankles to tell him to step out of the clothing.

“You’re going to fuck me here?”

“No. Bend over and spread your legs.”

A shudder runs through Laurent, his breath coming heavy as he does as he’s told. He lets out a sob when he feels Damen’s tongue on him, licking a flat, heavy line over his hole, and reaches back to grasp hold of Damen’s curls.

“Is this what you wanted?” Damen murmurs, turning his head so he can bite down on Laurent’s ass cheek.

“Yes,” Laurent says, “keep going.”

Damen really goes to town then, sucking hard kisses around Laurent’s hole, licking in broad strokes and in short, sharp swirls. Laurent’s toes curl and he starts rocking back against Damen, trying to get more touch, more of that tongue. He feels as Damen’s thumbs pull at his cheeks until he’s more exposed, and then Damen is slowly but surely pushing his tongue _inside_ him. 

 _“Damen,”_ he gasps, smacking his hand against the wall. “Mm-mm, _ngh_.”

“I want you to come for me,” Damen says as he comes up for a breath of fresh air.

“Then don’t stop,” Laurent says, tugging desperately on Damen’s hair.

Damen fucks him with his tongue over and over and over again, not letting up even when Laurent starts crying in earnest, begging for him to stop. This is exactly what Laurent needs; someone who knows his limits, someone willing to push him higher than he can ever take himself.

“I’m going to come,” Laurent sobs. _“Please.”_

Damen stands up then, pressing tightly to Laurent’s back, and reaches around to tug on Laurent’s cock, just fast enough to get him off, but slow enough that it feels like Laurent’s orgasm is wrung out of him. He makes a high-pitched keening sound, bucking in Damen’s grip as he topples over the edge into oblivion, only remaining upright because Damen is holding him up. He shakes and shakes and shakes, wracking through the aftershocks, as Damen presses soft kisses against his temple and murmurs soothing words.

Finally Laurent settles, his head turning so he can look up at Damen under hooded eyelids. “Your turn.”

“Only what you want.”

“I want to ride you until you forget your own name,” Laurent says, laughing when he feels Damen’s dick jump against his lower back.

“That sounds good.”

“Mhm. I want to say thank you. I figured a mind-blowing orgasm would do the trick.”

“It would be adequate, yes.”

Laurent laughs loudly, leaning back against Damen’s chest. “Seriously though, thank you for tonight. I had a really nice time, Damen.”

“Me too,” Damen says, leaning down to press their lips together. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics in this fic are from The Weeknd's I Feel It Coming
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
